degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Clare-Wesley Friendship
The friendship between Clare Edwards and Wesley Betenkamp began sometime during Season 9. They were both socially awkward outcasts, but became slightly more popular as their storylines progressed. Friendship history Overview Season 9 In Innocent When You Dream, Wesley is in a game of Seven Minutes In Heaven with Clare. Clare, while day dreaming about Declan Coyne, gives Wesley a hickey. Later on at The Dot, Wesley asks her out and Clare claims she isn't interested. Wesley simply reminds her of the mark she left on his neck and walks out. Season 10 In Breakaway (1), Wesley is seen hanging out in the gym with K.C., Dave, Jenna, and Connor. They are talking about the rumor Jenna spread about Clare getting a boob job, and Wesley doesn't believe it. He later laughs when Jenna confronts Clare about the surgery. In Breakaway (2), Wesley is seen with Connor, Dave, K.C., and Jenna in gym discussing Clare's fake boobs once more. His friends insist that someone should find out if the rumor is true, implying that one of them has to feel Clare's boobs to determine the validity of the rumor. They all look at Wesley, implying he should be the one to do it. He runs up to Clare, while at her locker, and insisted that he walk her to class, though in attempt to get information about the rumored surgery. Wesley starts up a conversation regarding her surgery and asks her if he can touch "them". She thinks he is referring to her eyes, which was what actually got operated on, and she approves, though is seemingly questioning his intentions. Wesley touches her chest. Clare jumps back in reaction to him doing so and he takes his hands off quickly in embarrassment. He quickly explains that he thought she got a boob surgery, not laser eye surgery. She asks who told him that and he says Jenna, while running off after apologizing once more. In 99 Problems (1), Clare mentions to Alli Bhandari, who doesn't have anyone to go to the football game with, that she could always go with Wesley, Connor, and Dave. Alli tells Clare that they aren't the friends you want to go to a game with. In 99 Problems (2), Clare is sitting with Wesley, Connor, and Dave at the football game. They all get up and help Alli with her one woman dance club performance so she doesn't look that bad. Trivia *Wesley has gone farther with Clare than she has with her love interests K.C. Guthrie, Declan Coyne, Liam Berish, and Jake Martin. **She gave him a hickey and he touched her breasts. **This is ironic because he is the only one out of them all that she has showed no interest in. *Both were in the gifted program. *Both are friends with Dave Turner, Connor Delaurier, Alli Bhandari, and Liam Berish. *They both wear or wore glasses. Gallery Season10-degrassi1.png dfkhug.jpg fdugrhu.jpg kugheuoirh.jpg ioouhoe.jpg hieghei.jpg Vlcsnap-10356225.png Deg-ep917-flip-03.jpg 09890j.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11